One Month
by Krystal Klear
Summary: “He wont win.” Takashi remembered the knowing voice of his cousin and best friend.“Ah.” Takashi had answered vaguely in return. MoriHaruhi
1. Chapter 1

One month

By Krystal Klear

Rating - K+

Although I am not posting these on the 31 nights challenge site, this is the 31 nights challenge.

This love is silent.  
**T. S. Eliot**

He couldn't help but smile as he watched her brush another stray tendril from her eyes, now that she had started at Ouran University she had finally been convinced to grow her hair out. He loved its current stage especially when she pulled it up into a loose bun with her pencil, stray pieces falling out due to their shortness. Placing her highlighter end to her lips she clicked it lightly against her white teeth, and paused rolling her stiff neck before peeking her eyes out over her black oval shaped glasses. He beamed at her as he glanced into her chocolate brown depths, every time he glanced into them he felt utterly lost. She sighed and pulled the cap off the end of her highlighter and closed it. Placed it in her textbook to keep her place ignoring the case study entirely as she kept her eyes locked on him, he echoed her movements without a thought and pushed his own textbooks away. He watched her eyes darken sensually as she crawled along their living room floor clad in nothing but one of his old sweatshirts and a pair of loose pajama pants. He couldn't help but feel all moisture leave his mouth when she looked at him like that. Her eyes were so expressive so intoxicating even when they were in the host club he couldn't help but be drawn to her beautiful eyes.

"Takashi." She called his name falling from her lips caressingly, leaving him entranced with the curl of her tongue, glancing at the night sky from their apartment windows briefly.

"Ah." He answered feeling more speechless that his usual silence.

"My brain is mush; we've been studying for hours it's seven at night already." She crawled into his lap playfully brushing her lips against his own.

This playfulness was a side of Haruhi that only he saw and if it weren't for their three year relationship he would never believe Haruhi had this side, he gave her a knowing smile he liked these rare moments when she would purposely be seductive. As the years had gone by Haruhi had become more aware of herself and her actions, which when Mori had found her again after his year studying abroad with Mitsukuni, he felt was a very dangerous combination since she was already excruciatingly intelligent.

His eyes locked on her own remembering clearly the moment he glanced into her eyes through those ridiculously thick glasses she used to wear, it took everything in him to keep the emotions clear from his face. When their relationship was out in the open her designations had increased amazing believing that they had a yaoi relationship after being caught making out under an elm in the Ouran high school gardens. She had cunningly used it to her advantage to pay off her dept something he found to be artfully shrewdness on her part.

Her tongue brushed against his lips begging for entrance which he answered pulling her into a drugging kiss. She twined her arms around his neck her fingers caressing his neck encouragingly. He waited for her to close her eyes before surrendering entirely to their kiss, trying to avoid the sadness that lurched into him reminding him that he had one month before she went to begin a year at Oxford University something that they had discussed at great length.

It was no secret that Haruhi was being sized up by two rather important men, she played oblivious putting on a rather well versed act but Takashi knew she was very keen on observation. Yuzuru Souh and the elder Ootori head made it quite clear they intended to sculpt Haruhi into the perfect bridal candidate for their sons. Only one thing or should we say person stood in their way, Takashi himself. At first they didn't seem concerned at the evolving relationship between the two after all there was a two year age gap and Takashi had bound himself to serve his cousin Mitsukuni Haninozuka. It had only become an issue as the years went by and still there was no separation between the two, it escalated when news had come to everyone that Takashi and Haruhi would be moving in together. Takashi and Haruhi were quite aware that this scholarship from Ootori Industries was a clear move to separate the couple who had now lived together for a year. While chairman Souh offered her a place to stay in England coincidently in the same mansion his son resided in. He was not yet aware that Tamaki Souh was quite smitten with someone else getting over his school boy crush on Haruhi. She told Takashi she intended to refuse the offer and her eyes widened in shock when he told her that she would be stupid to not take this opportunity. He knew that this would be an opportunity of a lifetime, he was proud of her self-made image she was so strong and studying abroad would help her.

"I feel confident that you will come back to me." He had responded to her helping her make up her mind to accept.

When she took the offer Kyoya Ootori made no move to hold his feelings at bay. He tried to make it seem purely professional but Takashi could see the hope fill the guarded man's eyes. To the trained eye of Takashi he knew Kyoya was very much in love with her not to mention that she was now the only way for a clear shot to the head of Ootori Industries. He had not been so bold as to try to separate the two with his manipulations he seemed to believe it would be better to let well enough alone.

"He wont win." Takashi remembered the knowing voice of his cousin and best friend.

"Ah." Takashi had answered vaguely in return.

He broke off the kiss gazing into her perfect brown eyes that were glazed over with hunger. Yes Kyoya Ootori would not win and Takashi Morinozuka had one month to make sure. He smiled at her squeal as he picked her up carrying her over his shoulder like a sack of flour and carted her off to their bedroom this night would be the beginning of creating a memory that would stay with Haruhi for a year.


	2. Chapter 2

One month

By Krystal Klear

Rating – T

Pairing – Mori/Haruhi

02/31

Silence is the true friend that never betrays.

**Confucius**

Chapter Two

Haruhi sat at the library her hair pulled into short pig tails on either side of her head a pencil in her hand rapidly writing down as much information as possible. She wore a teal long sleeve shirt, a long white scarf and a pair of jean capris, her beige sandals tapped on the carpeted floor in time. She knew she was already working on borrowed time the library would be closing soon, with her exams and final papers due in the next few weeks she had to get as much as she could done.

It didn't help that she felt like she was taking every moment with Takashi granted, every time she was with him she felt so happy as though she had never been to a happier point and then she thought back to the fact that in a month she would be far away from him. She could feel the guilt building taking this route meant she was in a sense picking her future over him. He acted as though it was nothing to be concerned about but she was not as confident that this separation would prove healthy. Deep in her mind she couldn't stop the thoughts churning, what if he met someone else? Then all their efforts to stay together would mean nothing. She knew there was no one else that was like her but even the silent stoic types get lonely don't they. The twins had spoke to her about it at length believing her decision was the right choice for her, after all it wasn't as though Takashi was unable to come to England often, and he didn't wait until he was 18 to get his passport like she did.

"Think of it as a test." The twins said at the same time.

Haruhi didn't really like the sound of that after all why test something that had no flaws? Takashi didn't need to be tested he showed her daily that although he took care of Honey-sempai he was devoted to her. No she didn't consider it a test she considered it abandonment. The opportunity was just incredible and she knew that it was a chance of a lifetime. Takashi spoke little of his experience studying abroad with Honey-sempai, but she could tell that when he came back he changed a little. After all it wasn't until he had come back to Japan that he managed to finally throw caution to the wind and pursue her. She had been thankful for whatever change it had been.

"Miss I'm sorry but the library is closing now." Haruhi glanced up to see one of the librarians giving her a kind smile.

"Okay I'm sorry I guess I lost track of time." Haruhi looked down at her incomplete notes feeling put out, she had two more weeks of school left and was not able to concentrate at all.

She stood up gathering her things and closing the thick books from the law section, sticking her notebooks in her messenger bag and stuck her pencil behind her ear. She left the books in the library cart then pulled on her light jacket as she walked through the library exit.

Feeling the need to make it up to Mori she detoured to the small market that was one the way to their apartment. She nodded to the woman at the counter happily and the woman greeted her back. She went to the back of the store at the freezer section and opened the door pulling out a pint of vanilla ice cream.

She went to the refrigerator section and pulled out some pre-made dough chocolate chip cookies, knowing how Takashi had a weakness for warm chocolate chip cookies. She loved them with ice cream giving it a combination of warm and cold.

Paying the woman before leaving and walked the rest of the way home.

None of the lights seemed to be on in the house she observed as she put the bag aside and fumbled with her shoes. Walking stealthy into the living room she found him asleep on the couch an open textbook on his chest. He was dressed in a long sleeved white shirt and a pair of loose jeans rather casual compared to Takashi's normal dress. She couldn't help but smile as she pulled away a few stray strands of hair from his forehead; he was due for a haircut but had yet to do so. She let out a small noise as a hand grabbed a hold of hers before it had time to retreat and she found herself frozen as his eyes gazed into her own. His lips smiled lightly at her and his eyes softened.

"You closed the library again?" He half asked half said as a statement.

It was an on going joke with the two of them that she might as well get a job there since she practically lived there anyway.

"Yeah it was so difficult to get everyone out especially this one pre-law student that was up to her elbows in law books, she took forever to get her stuff gathered." She teased as he pulled her towards him and she happily snuggled into him contently pushing the text book out of the way.

"Was she cute?" He asked with mock interest as he began to kiss her neck slowly grinning at each shiver she gave.

"Mmm." She chuckled. "Yup really cute she wore these really cute black wire frames and a pair of pigtails in her hair."

"Did she have a pencil behind her ear?" He asked as he pulled her pencil from her ear and smiled at her happily.

They laughed together and he threw the pencil on the floor with his text book. He groaned when she pushed her lips on to his abruptly. He deepened the kiss playing with her tongue with his own feeling the thrill coarse through his veins. Takashi pulled away to look at her intently as though he was savoring the moment, she felt once more drawn in by the hypnotism of his espresso colored eyes.

"How was practice?" She asked as she snuggled into him once more her head lying comfortably on his warm chest.

"Uneventful." He answered in one word, closing his eyes drowsily.

"You're tired." She summarized as she looked into his drowsy eyes his long lashes touching his cheek as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes. "I got you something."

"Oh?" Mori smiled looking at her like she was dessert. "Where is it?"

"Oh no! It's melting in the doorway!" Haruhi stated and thought back to the ice cream and cookies she left in the hallway and jumped off of his lap and walked quickly to the bag she left on the floor.

He groaned at their lost contact and struggled to get up and follow her. He chuckled as Memories of her absently putting a container of ice cream in the refrigerator instead of the freezer filled his mind. If it weren't for him standing behind her as she did it there would have been a nasty pool of sticky substance all over the bottom of the refrigerator.

She looked at him sheepishly as she walked into their small kitchenette and opened the ice cream container. She sighed with relief when she saw that the ice cream although melted was not liquid. He laughed at her lightly and pulled out the pre-made chocolate chip cookie dough.

"What did I do to get so spoiled?" He asked walking slowly to her, his eyes following her movements like a predator.

Haruhi smiled slyly to him after putting the ice cream into the freezer before turning the oven on to the right temperature.

"Does there have to be an occasion." She asked and shivered as he pulled her towards him his chest coming into contact with her back.

"Hmmm special treatment, what else do I get for desert?" He asked laying his head into the crook of her shoulder.

"Mmm." She put a finger to her lips pretending to be in thought. "I guess it depends on what you have to offer in return."

She turned to face him cocking her eyebrow at him in challenge. He answered gleefully pulling her into another kiss just as soul shattering as the first, leaving her lips quickly she was leaning into him for more.

"You're teasing me." Haruhi playfully whined leaning towards him for another kiss.

He chuckled low in his throat as he leaned away from her moving his finger to trace her lips.

"You're teasing me with chocolate." He defended himself and was about to swoop in for another kiss when the door knocked rather loudly.

He leaned his head against hers, groaned frustratingly and kissed her lightly instead.

"I'll get it." He answered shortly and walked out of the kitchen area.

Haruhi sighed hoping it wasn't Honey or the prying twins who both had a habit of coming over unannounced. She pulled open the cookies and started to place the cookie pieces on a clean cookie sheet. She froze as she heard Takashi's clipped tones and wondered what he was upset about.

"Takashi who is it?" She called out as she placed the cookies into the oven and set the timer.

"It's me." Haruhi heard the cool voice of Kyoya Ootori. "I'm here to drop off the rest of the papers and itinerary for your term at Oxford."

"Oh hello Kyoya-Sempai." Haruhi answered with a friendly tone a smile on her face.

She took the papers from Kyoya's out stretched hand; she chose to ignore it when his hand purposely brushed against her own. Kyoya always managed to do things like that, brushing up against her when he walked by on campus, finding any reason to touch her actually. His form of seduction had no effect on her. She knew his only reason in perusing her was to become the head of Ootori industries and she found it rather insulting. Their friendship was strained especially between Takashi and Kyoya. She found it rather unfortunate.

"I heard you decided to leave early and start the summer term instead of the fall term." He stated glancing around the simple kitchen and breakfast nook. "You seem to be at ease by her leaving Takashi it's admirable."

"Ah." Takashi answered in a clipped tone his fists tightening at his sides.

"I'm too excited to wait through the summer." Haruhi chuckled nervously then noticing Takashi's discomfort she moved towards him to give him some comfort. The truth of it was that Haruhi thought if she started earlier than she would be able to come home sooner, leaving at the spring term rather than the next summer term.

Kyoya's eyes narrowed as he watched her movements and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"I wanted you to know that you won't be alone when the fall term starts, I will be attending Oxford with Tamaki and you." He stated a small smile on his lips.

Haruhi felt Takashi stiffen next to her and placed her hand in his own, squeezing it reassuringly.

"That's great Kyoya-sempai it'll be like old times!" Haruhi responded pulling the oblivious front rather well, she knew that the Yuzuru Souh and the Ootori head were setting their chess pieces in place.

"Perhaps." Kyoya smiled slyly. "Please excuse me, my car is waiting outside for me; it was good to see you."

Takashi and Haruhi followed him to the door hand in hand; they watched him leave before glancing at one another quizzically. The buzzer sounded as Haruhi opened her mouth to speak to her boyfriend; he put his finger to her lips to silence her and ran to pull the warm chocolate chip cookies from the oven.

He flipped the spatula in his hand before sliding it under one of the baked cookies and placed it on a plate to cool, others followed until the plate was full of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. He went to place the rest from the package on the cookie sheet when he felt her slip her arms around his waist hugging him from behind.

"Kyoya will soon give up; when he realizes that there isn't a chance in hell of separating us." Haruhi tried to reassure him, because she knew no matter how confident Takashi appeared he was nervous about this situation.

It was new hearing that Kyoya would also be attending Oxford and Takashi was not at all happy at hearing about it.

"He deliberately waited to tell us that he would be attending Oxford with you." Takashi answered plopping the last ball of dough on the cookie sheet.

"Well we both know that Kyoya is devious when he wants things to go his way, but I know he has a heart he does do some things without benefit." She answered taking the now cool baking sheet and pushed him gently out of the way to put it in the oven.

"Ah." Takashi answered causing Haruhi to spin around to him when she felt him close off from her.

"Takashi." She pulled him towards her hugging him tightly to her. "We can't let him do this to us, he's not worth it."

He hugged her back letting himself relax and kiss her head.

"I know I just felt more comfortable knowing that Kyoya was going to be here where I could see him." Takashi responded.

"It doesn't matter where Kyoya is, he could be anywhere and I still would return to you." She answered and pulled the platter of chocolate cookies into her arms and brought out the vanilla ice cream with two spoons.

"Come on we have ice cream and warm chocolate we shouldn't let it go to waste." She smiled happily.

They spent the remainder of the night curled up feeding each other spoonfuls of vanilla ice cream and bits of warm cookie until they were stuffed. It didn't take long before Takashi was falling asleep once more his head nestled in her lap comfortably as she played with his hair. Guilt swarmed Haruhi once again as she watched his eyes blink once more before closing entirely. No she would make this work; somehow she would convince him she would never leave. She had one month to prove it and tomorrow she'd work hard and hopefully by the time she entered the airport terminal in 29 days time there would be no worries.


	3. Chapter 3

One Month

By Krystal Klear

Chapter three

03-31

Notice – This is a rough edit, my Beta has been out of commission for over a year and I don't know when she will be back. I'm sorry for the grammatical errors; I'm taking classes so hopefully my sentence construction will get better over time, as well as my spelling. If you're interested in being my beta for this story, don't hesitate to contact me.

Shower

**The more you know the less you need to say – Jon Rohn**

The silence could be cut with a knife this evening, Takashi sat with his cousin at the small table both had books spilled across it but neither were studying. The silence in the room was deafening and in the short span of two hours they had watched the sun set and the stars become more prominent. No matter how much the business world held sway Trigonometry and economics did not seem to interesting tonight. Haruhi had left two hours ago to attend dinner with the Ootori Family which she had refused to go to until Takashi threw her in the shower and told her she was going.

"Takashi if you didn't want her to go then why did you make her?" Mitsukuni asked his head cocked to the side at an adorable angle.

"I trust her; I need her to know that." Takashi answered smoothly before sighing.

Today had been a long day; he had cut all of his classes to attend a tea ceremony at the Haninozuka/Morinozuka compound. Something that Haruhi knew nothing about and he almost didn't make it in time to meet her at the Kendo practice room, he ran as fast as he could to meet her that the gate. The tea ceremony took longer than usual probably due to his extreme nervousness when mixing the tea with the whisk being careful to not spill a drop. It could have been the Scroll that spelled out his intent loud and clear that everyone seemed to be so distracted by. Or it could have been that they spent two and a half hours discussing whether or not Takashi Marinozuka could ask Haruhi Fujioka to marry him using his great grandmother's ring. He was not ready for the intimate detail they would use when they put Haruhi under the microscope. No she was not a martial artist; no she didn't know the first thing about Self defense much to his chagrin it was decided that she would not be an asset to their family in that way. But much to his surprise what did make most of them gleefully happy was that they would have something the Ootori's desperately wanted. He wouldn't let them leave until they had come to a decision that was more wholesome than sticking their tongues out childishly at another wealthy family. With the help of Mitsukuni they had listed all of Haruhi's qualities, her intelligence, motivation, integrity. . . It continued on and on until their grandmother stood up and waved them away.

"Alright! Alright Takashi! She's an official goddess good job you found the perfect being!" Everyone chuckled with her as she handed him the antique ring. "Now can we get to the desert before I waste away?"

By the time he had respectfully thanked everyone who attended the ceremony and walked them out of the Tea house he glanced at his watch and realized he was in full traditional dress and needed to meet Haruhi at the gates of the Kendo Practice site. Pulling the outfit off frantically he sent a solid stare at his cousin who just chuckled happily and handed him a pair of slacks and a polo shirt.

Takashi glanced away from the windows and stared back at the table filled with books with distaste. Haruhi to him looked beautiful no matter what she was wearing and she didn't care much about her image in general. Seeing her tonight with her odd lengthened hair curled into soft spirals in a pair of khaki capri pants and a light blue button down shirt. She was excellent at making casual clothes look so elegant. For a split moment Takashi was a little sad about seeing her walk out of their apartment door looking so beautiful.

"Takashi! Lets have cake!" Mitsukuni cooed sweetly standing up abruptly and making a beeline straight for their small kitchen.

"Ah." Takashi responded before following his cousin into the kitchen.

He had just started the kettle for tea when the front door opened and slammed closed followed by a rather irritated shriek and a grumble about stupid rich bastards.

"Haru-chan's home!" Mitsukuni called out happily running full force to tackle Haruhi full on.

Haruhi's dirty look was even enough to stop the optimistic ex-host member fall short. The blonde stopped abruptly and did not waste time apologizing for not being able to stay for tea and desert claiming he had something very important to do. After Mitsukuni's eloquent exit she turned her burning eyes to her boyfriend who took her gaze full on with now hesitation. Haruhi turned slightly pale letting her head fall into her hands; she looked from angry to tired in seconds.

"No! No I'm not going to take this out on you. I'm sorry I'm just so upset and you've done nothing to deserve my anger." She seemed to growl under her breath and sunk down in the nearest chair possible.

Takashi stayed silent and kept busy putting tea bags knowing that Haruhi had a tendency to open up more if she was left alone.

"I mean nothing in all the classes and case studies I've been working on have anything to do with corporate law!"

Takashi didn't know what she was getting at yet but it was true enough she didn't study corporate law. She spent most of her time studying environmental law and municipal law. She really didn't do anything with corporate law. She groaned again kicking off her sandals she had neglected to take off at the door.

"Why on gods green earth would the Ootori family put me in an internship dealing with their medical malpractice department!" She squeezed her hand into a fist her teeth gritted angrily.

Takashi pulled the chamomile teabag out of her tea cup and walked out of the kitchenette and handed it to her. He knelt before her his hand caressing her face moving his finger in-between her eyebrows and down the bridge of her nose. Trying to relax her facial muscles.

"What does medical malpractice have to do with helping the greater good Takashi?" She sipped the tea carefully to avoid burning her tongue. She swallowed two sips before the deluge started a few sniffs here and there, before the crocodile tears poured from her eyes.

"Why is it that ever since I met Kyoya Ootori he's been directing my life without a thought as to what I want!" she sobbed nearly dropping the cup to the floor if it wasn't for Takashi's excellent motor skills it was have crashed to the floor. "EWW! If I didn't need this stupid scholarship I would punch him right in the face!"

She collapsed into Takashi's arms sobbing very uncharacteristically that is unless she was with in a 5 mile radius of a severe thunderstorm. Takashi didn't question he just held her tight there were moments like these when Haruhi would let her defenses down and he could see the real woman inside. He didn't mind he just loved her more for allowing him to be the one to see every side of her.

Pulling her away from the chair he led her into the bathroom and washed her face with a luke warm washcloth. He helped her get ready for bed before sliding next to her curling his body next to her own. She turned to him so they were face to face she began to follow the traces of his eyes and mouth.

"Takashi?" She said quietly.

"Ah." He answered back.

"Kyoya told me something odd today, he said you weren't in class all day." She felt his body stiffen temporarily before he sighed and relaxed.

"I had family stuff." He answered vaguely.

"Ah." Haruhi chuckled before snuggling next to him happily.


	4. Chapter 4

One Month

By Krystal Klear

Chapter four – Endlessly

The street lights mingled with the moons slivery sheen, and the wind blew warmly leaving the scent of cherry blossoms. Haruhi couldn't help but smile up as the perfect blossoms rained down upon them in a perfect sakura storm. She smiled wider when she felt Takashi's hand squeeze her telling her in his own silent way a whisper of "I Love you."

"Takashi." She paused the sound of his name lingering on her lips.

His eyes met hers and she felt her heart warm up like hot fudge on ice cream.

"Ah." He acknowledged back his hand squeezing her hand again.

When they stopped at the street corner she wished for nothing more than to stand there holding his hand. Once again she realized looking into his eyes that with all the money in the world, all the promises the others could make, he was the one she wanted because sometimes less is more.

He grinned at her before rushing across the street before they missed the gleaming white walk light. She couldn't help but laugh happily at the delight of rushing by the other walking pedestrians. He stopped abruptly in front of a small restaurant turning to scoop her into his arms before she crashed into him. He flashed a quick smile before claiming her lips with a small and addicting kiss.

"Come on I think I see a table for two."

Haruhi remained speechless but nodded to him as he pulled her into the building. The lighting was mostly candles giving it an intimate setting. Takashi spoke quietly to the host before pulling Haruhi with him to a booth that faced Ueno Park giving view to the weeping cherry blossoms and those people still enjoying the Sakura festival.

She couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at Takashi when he ordered for the both of them and poured her a glass of champagne. He just flashed a secretive smile and shook his head letting her know that he wasn't going to ruin any surprises.

The meal was mouth watering and caused Takashi's eyes to crinkle in amusement as Haruhi closed her eyes over and over again in bliss. She could help but blush at her silliness over gourmet food. Takashi opened his mouth to speak when the final dishes had been taken away.

"Ha-ru-hi!" two voiced echoed at the same time.

Takashi's mouth snapped closed and he could barely suppress his groan of annoyance.

The twins settled at their table with ease Hikaru even had the audacity to pour a glass of champagne for himself in Haruhi's empty glass.

"What's the occasion; usually you two stay at home." Kaoru asked smiling at Haruhi happily, and carefully ignoring Mori's look of disapproval.

Hikaru sipped the champagne like a true aristocrat, causing Takashi's annoyance to heighten.

"Yeah were dying to know Haruhi considering you two are recluses and this is the most expensive champagne money can buy at this café." Hikaru seemed ready to say more but then made a stifling painful noise that nearly made him bite his tongue. It didn't seem to phase him much since his smirk seemed to get larger as he glanced at Mori with increasing interest.

Haruhi remained thankfully oblivious something that Takashi rarely was thankful for but this time it was the only thing keeping him from wringing both of the twins necks.

Everything seemed to be going fine; Haruhi seemed to have dealt with her frustration of the Ootori's decision to make her work in the Medical Malpractice department. She laughed when the Twin's made imitations of Kouya's cool demeanor. The night became a get together of old friends much to Mori's dismay, what once was a quiet romantic dinner turned into a visiting hour. When they finally did leave the moon had risen high and the restaurant was closing for the night. They bade the twin's goodnight and Mori managed as usual to keep his cool even when Hikaru whispered loudly into his ear not to let the ring burn a hole is his pocket. When they turned around and began their walk back to their apartment Haruhi snuggled into them as they walked enjoying the cool spring night.

"Takashi what were you going to tell me when the twin's interrupted us?" she smiled although her eyes were showing a curious expression.

"That I love you Haruhi endlessly." Takashi answered pulling her fully into his arms, and he kissed her as though they were already at the alter ready to give their vows to love each other for life. Deep inside he already made the vow, he would love her for life.


	5. Chapter 5

One month

By K.K. (AKA: T.S. Ferris)

Chapter 4 – Shiny Metal

Never in a million years did she ever think she would be in this predicament not even in her dreams but here she was the twins on either side of her spraying her hands with Windex.

"Are you ready Haruhi!" Hikaru asked as he griped her finger.

"Just pull it off like a Band-Aid." Haruhi whimpered this would be their third attempt; it all started an hour and a half ago.

**One hour and a half ago**

The music pumped in the small apartment and Haruhi moved to the music in sync with the pounding. She had a wide spectrum of music she liked but nothing was better for laundry and cleaning than techno. She was stuck in a pair of pink shorts and a gray v-neck due to being the last thing in her drawer. It also helped her clear her mind from the thought of working so hard to become a human rights attorney to only end up becoming one for corporate law. She didn't want to think about what her mother would say, she shook her head as she pulled a pair of Takashi's black slacks out of the basket and did one last wringing to get the last of the water out. Something bit into her hands and she couldn't help but yelp. Grumbling to herself about not checking the pockets she pulled the offending object out of his pocket and her mouth hung open as she stared at was in her open palm. It wasn't anything glamorous but it was beautiful just the same, something that she always imagined in a ring. She couldn't help herself as she placed it on her ring finger on her left hand and sighed as she looked at it sparkle in the lighting. Haruhi smiled and pulled the ring off her finger. She pulled her finger again yanking harder she started to panic when it wouldn't budge.

"Oh no!" Haruhi wined and yanked again. "No no no!"

The panic set in and she ran to the bathroom going through the cupboard under the sink. Pulling out some lotion she gooped it on and attempted once more to pull the ring off.

"Nothing." She sighed and tugged once more. "This can't be happening!"

Who would know about getting Jewelry off? Perhaps Huni? No he would only suggest frosting or whipped cream, which was something Haruhi was not really willing to try. Maybe Kyoya? No not a good idea he would do anything even cut off her finger if he saw a ring on this particular finger. Tamaki was too far away that left her with only one choice the twins.

She picking up her cell she winced at the purple color her finger was turning.

"Haruhi!" the twins chimed after the second ring.

"I need your help!" She told them the entire embarrassing story after that.

So here they were after trying ice water and butter, and finally Karou researched on the internet Windex was mentioned a few times. So with both of the twins yanking as hard as they could nothing happened.

"Great! Now what do I do!" Haruhi answered washing the Windex off her hands yanking on the ring once again for good measure.

Hikaru sighed before pulling out a pair of kid white gloves and handing them to her.

"No way you expect me to wear these!" Haruhi growled staring at the gloves.

"Well at least through the night until you can get to a jeweler in the morning. It seems they're going to have to saw it off of you." Karou reasoned, wincing slightly at the strange reddish-purple color of Haruhi's finger.

"Wait saw it off? Oh no I don't even know if this ring is for me, what if it's for his mom or something!" She groaned in misery.

"Well I'm sure they can salvage it! Please we know it's for you." Hikaru answered rolling his eyes at her oblivious nature.

Karou glanced at the clock noticing Takashi would be home in just a few hours.

"Well we hate to run, but we do have a summer fashion show to plan for."

"What no wait!" Haruhi set into a panic as they closed her apartment door, sighing she glanced back down at the gloves. If it weren't so late at night she would go to a jeweler right now.

She was sure that Takashi noticed the gloves on her hands as they ate dinner together she noticed that he constantly stared at her hands. He seemed nervous too, his short answers were sharp and he was distracted.

"Guess I do the dishes." Haruhi told him as she started to collect the dishes.

"Are you going to wear the gloves when you do that too?" He asked as he pulled his plate out of her hand. "Haruhi what's going on, did you hurt yourself or something?"

"It's nothing." She attempted to pull her hand from his but he gripped the glove tightly pulling it entirely off. Takashi and Haruhi gasped at the same time, Takashi with relief and Haruhi was embarrassment.

"Oh I was wondering where that was, I was worried all day." Takashi answered simply.

"I'm sorry I just found it in your pocket and it was so beautiful-" Haruhi couldn't stop herself from ranting but froze mid-sentence when Takashi started to laugh. "What? What's so funny?"

Takashi shook his head unable to stop, tears starting to come out his eyes.

"Well I suppose it is kind of humorous." Haruhi answered keeping a straight face.

"Ah." Was all Takashi could get out of his mouth before the laughter returned.

Sniffing modestly Haruhi picked up all the dishes and left for the kitchen a snorting Takashi following.

"I'm sorry I guess I was just hoping to ask first before I gave you the ring." He finally got out wiping his eyes from the sudden merriment.

"You mean it's really meant for me." Haruhi couldn't help but feel her stomach do a flip.

"Yes." He responded before getting on his knee in front of her on the kitchen floor. "So will you?"

Haruhi smirked feeling it was time he squirmed for a bit.

"Will I what?" She answered playing innocent.

"Will you marry me?" Takashi asked looking directly into her espresso eyes.

Smiling she looked back her hands filled with suds.

"Ah." She answered and smiled widely to mirror his own.

"What kind of answer is that?" He groaned before pulling her lips into a drugging kiss.

Still it seemed that was the only answer he needed.


End file.
